NatsuMikan Drabbles
by sweetsally
Summary: Just a few silly ficlets written to relieve my boredom, all with the Mikan/Natsume pairings. Hope ya like it! Rating gone up!
1. A Adorable

Okay guys, like it or not, I am back

**Okay guys, like it or not, I am back! With the semester exams now finally over, I am gonna flood this site with as much Fanfics that I could write!**

**Warning****: Get ready to drown in a huge sea of fluff! Just for light fluffy story lovers. Get ready to drown in a sea of fluffiness. You have been warned!**

**Disclaimer****: Nope, don't own anything other than a lovely heart keychain. But that doesn't have anything to do with this fic.**

**1.Adorable**

**By: Sweetsally**

**Dated: 19/10/08**

**Started: 11:40 am. Completed: 11:58 am **

On a fine Sunday morning, Natsume watched Mikan sitting under their(no, his) Sakura tree with lazy amusement. Though she was supposed to be completing her long overdue homework after a particularly nasty scolding(_Miss Sakura, no central town trips for you until you complete your homework!_), it seemed as though she was unable to concentrate on the seemingly solution-less math problem and would not be able to complete it anytime soon.

Lovely amber eyes were filled with frustration and her fair cheeks had flushed slightly in the morning heat. Instead of at least _trying_ to solve it, she kept frowning on the problem, as though doing so would make the problem solve itself. Giving an involuntary chuckle at this thought, Natsume stood up.

"Oi, Polka!"

Mikan brightened visibly at this remark(yeah, she had even got used to the name by now) and cast her famous puppy-dog eyes(which was rumored to make _anyone_ do absolutely _anything_) on Natsume.

"Tell me the answer, Natsume-kun, please, please, PLEASE?!"

"Okay", he sighed.

"What is two plus two equal to?", 5 year old Mikan asked piteously. Little Natsume pondered deeply. "I think it is 4." Mikan smiled, clapped her hands and started doing a sort of war dance. "Yay, I got it, I got it! Central town, here I come!" Natsume watched this scene with amusement. Yes, even at an age of 5, Natsume thought that Mikan looked adorable when she was being a moron or even when she was dragging him with surprising strength in the direction of central town.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**The end**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Sappy? Feel free to flame me, but since this is not a seriously done fic, just one of my stupid ideas, flaming is quite useless. I have been thinking of starting a series of drabbles with the keywords in alphabetical order i.e., A for adorable, B for….something starting with B and so on. I shall be uploading 2 or more chapters at one time since al of them would be so small so please don't hesitate in sending me keywords starting from B, C and D right now, I shall try to use them as much as I can! **


	2. B Boots

**My next keyword is Boots. Adorable wasn't what I would call more than average writing. However, writing Boots was much more fun to me than the previous one. Still, writing seems to make me feel better and less and less bored. Oh, and thank you moonlightnin for adding me and my story to favorites and reviewing. Oh, and a huge thank you to Corvus corone for her constructive criticism. This one's for you both! **

**Warning:**** The rating here is T due to some mild but pervy lines. The chapter too would have some.**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own Gakuen Alice now and probably never would.**

**2.Boots**

**By: Sweetsally**

**Dated:21/10/08**

**Started:6:10 pm Completed:6:30 pm**

As usual on a branch of the Sakura tree, Natsume waited for his girlfriend to arrive and pester him to come for lunch . Till then, he was going to think of other things, like, Mikan's long legs, her shiny brown hair, her smooth thighs, her small but perfect boobs... Oh well, Mikan's accusation wasn't baseless, Natsume really was a big-time pervert. Natsume smirked lazily at the last thought. He was a pervert and he couldn't care less about it.

He quickly wiped the smirk off his face and prepared to greet Mikan in his usual way, but as soon as he noticed what Mikan was wearing, he almost fell out of the tree in shock.

His Mikan, his innocent, sweet, naïve, clueless and usually unfashionable Mikan was looking gorgeous today in a light brown button-up blouse and formfitting brown trousers with rolled up cuffs and Natsume's eyes almost burst out of their sockets when he noticed Mikan's choice of footwear; a light brown matching pair of knee-length adorned her feet. However, Natsume had to admit one thing; Mikan looked absolutely gorgeous in that simple outfit and boots went well with it. Mikan had also pulled her long hair in a high ponytail. However, Natsume couldn't get his eyes off those boots for some reason.

However, Mikan didn't seem to notice Natsume's fascination with her boots as she waved cheerfully and asked him to come down. And, for once, Natsume actually obeyed her. "How do you like my outfit, especially my _boots_?" Oh, so Mikan had noticed. She didn't seem so oblivious nowadays.

"You look ugly in any clothes, Polka"

"Mou Natsume, don't be such a meany!" Mikan pouted. "You know I was just joking" Natsume said, giving her a small smile. "So, what's for lunch?" he asked, quickly changing the subject. Mikan's eyes immediately lit up. It was a common knowledge in the academy that Mikan could eat an Elephant for a meal and still have space for desserts. "You should see the pork chops! They are so huge….." the voices trailed off a the couple walked towards the mess, hand in hand.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**The end**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Well, the inspiration for this fic came from a model wearing such boots in a magazine which my sister brought home one day. Personally, I much prefer flat heeled sandals or sneakers, but then, to each his own. I have already completed two more chapters, the inspiration just seemed never ending yesterday. However, I am stuck with E and I don't know how soon I would be able to update that particular chapter.**


	3. C

Okay then, here's the third one

**Okay then, here's the third one. Quite amusing really according to me.**

**Warning:**** Nothing I could think of, except a little Pervyness of the main character in this story. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Gakuen Alice anime though I do have plenty of pictures and wallpapers. **

**3.(Keyword I won't mention, it will just spoil the story to reveal the keyword before)**

**By: Sweetsally**

**Dedicated to: Pooja, my best friend and my inspiration for this and the next story. Thank you so much for the inspiration!**

**Dated: 21/10/08**

**Started: 9:41 pm Completed: 10:00 pm**

**i.**

It would come at night. During the day Mikan was safe but as soon as the darkness overcame the flickering light of the night lamp, it would come. It would then slowly begin it's ascent over the smooth fair skin and not give up till it reached it's goal: the soft skin of her exposed stomach and dip inside the bellybutton for a while. Then it would go on unhesitating, no even sparing a glance over those smooth , barely covered breasts. It kept on going upwards, the more I went, the more excited it would seem to be. Finally, it would reach the ultimate goal- the ear. And then would the real fun start. It would whisper nothings in her ear which were not even remotely sweet. Still, that would startle Mikan out of her sleep and then she would be awake the rest of the night with a rolled up newspaper in hand as a weapon. After a continuous week of sleeplessness, Mikan finally told Natsume about the problem.

**ii.**

"N-Natsume, why did you turn off the lights, Mikan asked. "Because, baka, it comes out only in darkness. " Natsume said, rolling his eyes, even though he knew Mikan wasn't able to see him. "Here it is!" he exclaimed. After a few minutes of screaming and frantic scrambling, the lights were turned on and Mikan saw Natsume grinning proudly and holding a huge, wriggling cockroach. " I got it!" he exclaimed triumphantly. Mikan replied by giving Natsume a huge hug and kiss after Natsume threw the cockroach out of the window.

And thus, Natsume saved Mikan from yet another problem, the problem of the huge cockroach.

**The end**

**So, this is it. Writing really is a great stress buster. Too bad I don't have much time for this. But this holidays, I promise that my hands are gonna tire from writing and typing. I shall be happy if you review but even if you don't, I hope you enjoy reading this! Until next update then!**

**PS: To those who didn't get it, the keyword here was Cockroach.**


	4. D Doll

**A/N: Really, really sorry for the late update! I just forgot to add this chapter even though I already uploaded the document ages ago!**

**Warning****: Contains extremely disturbing show of jealousy and the 'murder' of an innocent doll. So, you extremely sensitive doll-lovers, don't read!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any other anime that I am a crazy fan of. Well, life sucks but what can I do other than using the characters to make some stupid, pointless fics? Sigh!**

** the Doll**

**By: Sweetsally**

**Dated: 21/10/08**

**Started: 10:00 pm Completed:10:24 pm**

Natsume was jealous. He felt as though he could burn an entire city, punch half of teeth out of Koko who was reading his mind right now and then punching the half out too for good measure. Oh yeah, Natsume Hyuuga was definitely jealous.

And who was the one to incite such jealousy in Natsume in the first place? None other than a frill pink dress clad blonde figure- a doll. Not just any doll, but a talking doll given to Mikan by her grandpa on her birthday, which made the doll even more special in Mikan's eyes. The time which Mikan spent with Natsume alone she now spent with one more person-Dora. Mikan actually named the thing as 'Dora' and spoke to it as if it were a real person. She even had the nerve to stop talking to Natsume for a while because he referred to it as a 'it'. Natsume knew that he shouldn't be jealous of an inanimate thing, much less a doll but still he couldn't help it. The doll had to go. Yes, Natsume was that jealous.

Getting rid of the thing was simple enough; all it took was sneaking into Mikan's room during the lunch break and within the next minute, what used to be a pretty and talking doll was now just a pile of smoldering ashes. Even though the entire academy could tell that Natsume was the cause of the 'accident' they still remained silent on the subject while talking to Mikan, mainly because they did not want to meet the same fate as the hapless doll. Of course, it was an added bonus to Natsume when Mikan used his shoulder to cry on while mourning the 'death' of her precious Dora.

May Dora's soul rest in peace and may no one, living or not, ever incur the jealousy of Natsume Hyuuga AKA The Black Cat. Amen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0The End0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**How was it? Good? Bad? Crappy? Do review me to tell your opinions. Oh, and please try suggesting some good keywords beginning with E, I am stuck there! Flaming too would be welcomed, but please make it extra harsh and cruel. A girl has to get her entertainment from somewhere, right? But as it won't deter me from my mission of adding more and more pointless stories, I warn you that they are nothing more than a means of amusement for me. **


End file.
